Danny Phantom: The Fall
by Age of Cosmos
Summary: Danny Phantom scored a perfect mark. His future bright his friends and family were proud of him. But his mistake happened and his future went up in smoke. And Dan was born and he plunged the world into even more chaos. he became a bad dream but a nightmare woke. A Master.


Danny Phantom: The Fall

Phantom had woken inside the veil a vile and perverse place with seas of wailing ghosts and twisted souls made up the rivers Cocytus as the air gave off a putrid smell and were hardly breathable as vats of sulfur discharged and turned the air a yellowish haze. A figure in tattered clothes and a scarred Harley materialized in front of Phantom as Johnny 13 tackled him and gave him a message from the future.

His words echoed deep inside and reverberated inside his soul "the future is broken twisted and contorted his rage, his pain it's all your fault the destruction his existence wrought. But all is not lost he can be stopped that future can be overwritten, if you're strong enough.

Phantom shouted at 13 "what do you know about pain? About loss?"

13 got a faraway look perhaps of better times. "In my future your older self killed Kitty. It's now or never take control"! He got back to his feet, revved his motorcycle and disappeared.

A loud piercing noise penetrated the veil and he looked down at his watch, it was a small circular black chronowatch with a red hourglass in the middle, and the sands had just reached the bottom. His time was up. A jolt of electricity ran through his body as a warning that if he stayed in the nether too long the silence would come he turned to go but he saw, an apparition, a dead memory of his friends and in the background a smoldering image of his hometown Amity Park. He sighed and left.

Phantom's heart pounded against his chest and dry sweat beaded across his forehead as he returned to his human half. "Danny cannot know about this horrible future. The timeline has to play out. This has to happen so we'll be strong enough to face the Master."

(Meanwhile back at Amity Park)

Gradually, Danny stirred. A piercing shrill rang out, he hit the snooze and turned to roll over, until somebody yelled his name and he gave up trying to fall back to sleep. He'd been dreading this day for the last week, the beginning of the end his whole future depended on a perfect score to the C.A.T. He was ready- the stolen answers were safely tucked away in his back pack and his future was set. He ran downstairs grabbing a piece of toast and dashed out the door.

His walk to school was short and with his stomach filled with butterflies but he gritted his teeth in determination and walked through the double doors and walked towards his future. A penetrating sound rang out signaling it was time for class. Each tests was handed out individually and Mr. Lancer cleared his throat "class before we began these C.A.T.S let me tell you how the future is not set and quote William Wilson" he cleared his throat once more and began reading. "The person who scored well on the SAT" he stopped a moment puzzled and mumbled to himself "must be European and continued will not be necessarily be the best doctor or the best lawyer or the best businessman. These tests do not measure character, leadership, creativity, perseverance" as he said each word about character he lingered on each student forcing them to look him in the eye until finally he lingered on Danny. He said, "Students I hope you have perseverance no matter how the scores come out, I'll be proud of each and every one of you for trying your best and not discarding your potential".

He handed out the tests and silence washed over the room. _Inside Danny's body, Phantom barely breathed in apprehension "come on Danny the chess pieces are placed the board is ready the game is set. Time to be the hero no matter what it costs and you play the hand your dealt." Phantom watched slowly as Danny casually took out the answers and discreetly looked as he filled in the bubbles. With each answer Phantom breathed a little easier but they weren't out of the woods yet. Only time will tell if the wrong choices were made for the right reasons. Hopefully the right reasons weren't made for the wrong choices. Phantom remembered what 13 said "now or never take control" Phantom further recalled thirteen's ominous words " the future is broken twisted and contorted one sacrifice to save both of us all save from The Master"._

"_Oh Danny I'm so very sorry but I'm doing this for us" Phantom started to tickle Danny's larynx._ Danny felt a tickle in the back of his throat and started to cough, the coughing turned into a wheeze and the wheezing drew the attention of his teacher Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked towards the boy with sympathy but a rustle in Danny's jacket caught his eye and the word C, grabbed his gaze and he immediately tore out the concealed papers. He ripped the tests and the answers out of his hand. "I am so very disappointed in you Mr. Fenton I thought you knew better but I was mistaken. I'm calling your parents after school and were going to meet at neutral ground at the Nasty Burger to discuss your future, go wait in detention until the tests are handed in." a flash of shame went across Danny's face as he scuttled towards the door.

He slid into detention and went to the farthest desk and waited in fear and sweat. What felt like an endless eternity the last bell finally rang out, he slipped out the school and found the ghost portal behind the billboard for toothpaste and like any fourteen year old he hid for as long as he could, the luminous ebb and flow of the novas gave him a small comfort as they kept away the darkness, the darkness of his fate however would not recede.

Light from the novas slid into dusk as they did every night and Danny was forced back into the human realm to meet his fate he grabbed his phone from his blue jeans and sent a message to Sam and Tucker asking them to meet him at the Nasty Burger a buzz from his phone a minute later lifted his spirit a little bit as they agreed to meet him. He walked towards an unknown future.

_Phantom took the moment and flew to the meeting "hopefully Danny doesn't need me for a while" Phantom noticed Sam and Tucker and his parents and teacher were already there chatting, he went intangible and went inside towards the kitchen and more importantly to the vats of highly combustible secret sauce he reminded himself it was the only way and he used his beams to heat up the vats. _ An eerie glow illuminated the kitchen just long enough for a perceptive eye to see the luminous green glow.

"Mom!" Jazz exclaimed but the matriarch didn't see

"Not now Jazz" as she hushed her.

_With the vats heated up the future was set to an uncontrollable downwards spiral and Phantom's mission was done for. Now he just had to get back to Danny and watch as the ultimate enemy was born for the good of all. He flew back and found Danny walking up towards the meeting place and joined his host body._

He watched as his whole world imploded on itself.


End file.
